List of dubs
This is a list for the titles of the dubs. To see a list of international labeling and airing errors, see International TV Airings for The Backyardigans. The Backyardigans has been dubbed in a number of countries. Here, you can see the many languages that brought smiles and giggles to children around the world! Checkmarks next to titles indicate that the series no longer airs due to hiatus, cancellation, or a disbanded network. The English, French, Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, German, Italian, British, general Chinese, and (with exception of Season 3) South Korean dubs all either made it to the end of the series or to the end of the fourth season. 'North America' *'Canada' (English): The Backyardigans - Treehouse TV (premiered 2004), Nickelodeon Canada (premiered 2009) *'Canada' (French-Canadian): Les Mélodilous - Télé-Québec (premiered 2004) *'Latin America' (Spanish): Los Backyardigans- Discovery Kids * United States (English): The Backyardigans - Nickelodeon (premiered 2004, put on hiatus 2013, hiatus ended December 2014), Univision (premiered 2008, reruns only), formerly Nick Jr. on CBS (premiered 2004) 'South America' *'Brazil' (Brazilian Portuguese): Os Backyardigans - Discovery Kids (premiered 2005) *'Latin America' (Spanish): Los Backyardigans- Discovery Kids (premiered 2005) 'Europe' *'Croatia' (Croatian): Avanture iz dvorišta- unknown (premiered 2008) *'Czech Republic' (Czech): Malí Nezbedové - DVD exclusive (first released 2012) *'France' (French): Les Mélodilous - Nickelodeon France, ZouZous/France5 (premiered 2005) * ✓ Germany (German): Die Hinterhofzwerge - Nickelodeon Germany (premiered 2005, put on hiatus 2014) *'Ireland' (English): The Backyardigans - Nickelodeon Ireland (premiered 2006) *'Italy' (Italian): Zonzoli - Nickelodeon Italy (premiered 2006) *'Lithuania' (Lithuainian): Linksmieji draugai - TV24 (premiered 2009) * ✓ Netherlands (Dutch): Backyardigans: Avonturen in de achtertuin - Nickelodeon Netherlands (premiered 2005, put on hiatus 2012) * ✓ Poland (Polish): Przyjaciele z podwórka - TVP1 (first released 2005, premiered 2007, put on hiatus 2013) * Portugal (European Portuguese): O Jardim dos Amigos - Canal Panda, (premiered 2006, child-friendly channel disbanded 2010) *'Russia' (Russian): Фантазеры (Fantazery) - DVD exclusive (first released 2007) * Serbia (Serbian): Друштванце за двориштанце (Društvance za Dvorištance) '- MINI Ultura (premiered 2008) *'Slovakia (Slovak): Malí Nezbedníci - unknown, audio selection released with Malí Nezbedové DVDs (first released 2012) * ✓ Spain (Castilian): Tus Amiguitos del Jardín - Boomerang, formally Cartoonito Spain (premiered 2005) *'Switzerland' (German): Die Hinterhofzwerge - Nickelodeon Switzerland (premiered 2008) *'United Kingdom' (British): Backyardigans (formally known as Backyardigans: Join in on the Adventure) - Nickelodeon UK, Nick Jr. 2, previously Nick Jr. on TMF (premiered 2005) ''Scandinavia'' * ✓ Denmark (Danish): Backyardigans - Nickelodeon Denmark (premiered 2005), seized airing in 2007, NetFlix (first released 2014) * ✓ Finland (Finnish): Takapihalaiset- Nickelodeon Finland (premiered 2006, removed 2007) * ✓ Norway (Norwegian): Bakgårdsgjengen - TV2 Junior (premiered 2008, put on hiatus 2012), NetFlix (first released 2013) * ✓ Sweden (Swedish): Backyardigans - Nickelodeon Sweden (premiered 2005), NetFlix (first released 2013) 'Asia' *'Hong Kong' (Chinese): 後園朋友 (Hòu yuán péngyǒu) - DVD exclusive (first released 2008) * ✓ India (English): The Backyardigans - Pogo TV (premiered 2007, cancelled 2009) *'India' (Hindi/English):' 'बॅकयार्डिगन्स/'Backyardigans'- ZeeQ (premiered 2013) *'Indonesia' (Bahasa Indonesia): Di Halaman Belakang - GlobalTV Indonesia (premiered 2008) *'Israel' (Hebrew): חבורת החצר (Havurat Ha-Chatzer) - HOP! TV (premiered 2009) * ✓ Japan (Japanese): バックヤーディガンズ (Backyardigans) - Disney Junior Japan, previously Nickelodeon Japan (premiered 2009, removed from Nickelodeon Japan 2010) * Saudi Arabia (Arabic): ساحة المرح (Sạḥẗ ạlmrḥ) - Baraem TV *'South Korea' (Korean): 꾸러기 상상여행 (Kkuleogi sangsang-yeohaeng)-EBS and Nickelodeon Korea (First aired 2007) *'Sri Lanka' (Sinhalese): Athuru Mithuru-S.L.R (the Sri Lanka Rupavahini) (First aired 2014) *'Philippines' (English): The Backyardigans - Nickelodeon Philippines (premiered 2006) *'Taiwan' (Taiwanese): 花園小尖兵 (Huā Yuán Xiǎo Jiān Bīng) - EETV YoYo TV (premiered 2005) *'Thailand' (Thai): แบคยาร์ดดิกันส์ (Backyardigans)- VCD exclusive (first released 2008) *'Thailand' (Thai): Mh̄ạṣ̄crry̒ Wạy Sn Nı Snām Hlạng Bān (season 4 rename) - DVD exclusive (first released 2014) 'Australia' *'Australia' (British): Backyardigans - Nickelodeon Australia (premiered 2008) *'New Zealand' (British): Backyardigans - Nickelodeon NZ (premiered 2009, channel disbanded 2010) *'New Zealand' (Māori): Backyardigans - TE REO (premiered 2009) 'Africa' *'South Africa' (British): Backyardigans - Nickelodeon Africa (premiered 2008) Trivia *The Russian dub does not feature singing. Instead, the characters speak the Russian translation while the English version is played in the backround. *The songs of the Serbian Двориштанце, episodes 11-77, remain undubbed, with the American English audio, with the exception of the intro and the end song. *In all of the dubs in Europe, Asia (discluding Japan and South Korea) and Australia, Knights Are Brave And Strong, Castaways, Race Around The World, Mission To Mars, A Giant Problem, and every episode from seasons three and four are all a semitone higher than their original English keys. In the episodes of seasons one and two, the theme is in its original key. *There is a redub for Przyjaciele z podwórka. One was first dubbed for the season one VCD/DVDs in 2005, and a TV dub in 2007. Pablo, Tyrone and Austin's voices were all portrayed by men, but after 2006, during the TVP1's Wieczorynka voice recordings, all three voices were replaced by young females. The 2007 dub became the dominant voice for the rest of the dub and its DVDs. *The Thailand version, they speak the English (American) version with Thai subtitles underneath. *In the Taiwanese version, the characters speak Chinese during talking sequences, but sing the English version. *Like the Chinese version, in the Hindi version, the characters speak Hindi and sing in English. *Although a Nickelodeon show, The Backyardigans (バックヤーディガンズ) airs on Disney Junior in Japan, which is considered a less successful competitor of Nickelodeon in the United States. When aired, the Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. logo still is above the title. *In the Polish dub, Uniqua is claimed to be a frog. *Unlike any dub for the series, the Hindi dub on ZeeQ is a bilingual series that teaches kids English vocabulary. The title and songs are in English as well. *The most recent dub airing is the second Thai dub, debuting in 2014. *''Pirate Treasure'' is the pilot for the Italian dub, where the theme song is dubbed differently as to episodes 2-20. *Most countries crop the Season 1-3 fullscreen episodes to 16:9 Widescreen format. *The Taiwanese dub for Season 4 does not keep the recordings of their theme song consistent; every Season 4 dub's theme song is always re-recorded. Unlike this season, they use the same recorded theme every episode. *In Taiwan, seasons 2-3 do not have a dub. They are aired entirely in English with Chinese subtitles at the bottom. *It seems that the Chinese dub's recording system is poor (i.e: a beep in the background, footsteps during the intro, the voice recording of Tyrone overlapping the others making the dub much louder than other characters, one scene recording clear-another muddled, a faint microphone feedback sound during the theme song of Dragon Express.) *In Taiwan, the intro (Hi, I'm Pablo... etc.), up to the part of them singing, uses a cheaply made instrumental, then conjoins the original audio. *In Taiwan, unlike the Seasons 1-3, Season 4 is a webshow (instead of TV), but released on DVD. *In the Taiwanese dub, when the dialogue is in the way of an instrumental, the dialogue is silent, in which you see a character talking without words spoken. *There are no sound effects in the Taiwan dub whatsoever (i.e. No bird sounds, etc.). *The UK, French, Dutch, Polish (episode 8-present), and Indonesian dubs are all voiced by females. *In Hong Kong, the fourth season is their second seacon. *Only 6 episodes are dubbed in the Malí Nezbedové (Czech) and Malí Nezbedníci (Slovak) series: #Cesta do středu Země/Cesta do stredu Zeme (To The Center Of The Earth) #Robin Hood Čistotný (Robin Hood the Clean) #Dva mušketýři/Dva mušketieri (The Two Musketeers) #Nejlepší přítel jeskynního člověka/Najlepší priateľ jaskynného človeka (Caveman's Best Friend) #Útek z Rozprávkovej dediny/Útěk z Pohádkové vesnice (Escape from Fairytale Village) #Tábor pirátů (Pirate Camp) *Austin and Uniqua's Italian dub actresses are sisters (Laura and Ilaria Latini). *''Backyardigans: Join in on the Adventure'' (UK), Die Hinterhofzwerge (DE), Tus Amiguitos del Jardín (ES), Les Mélodilous (CA-FR), Zonzoli (IT), Backyardigans (SE) are all language options on all the Season 1 DVDs in the Region 2 DVD territory. Zonzoli ''and ''Les Mélodilous (France-French) do not have DVD releases; only the UK, Germany, Italy, and Sweden. The original Canadian French dub do have DVDs, and paired with the US dub, but only retailed in Canada. *During the refrains of La Mission, from the Canadian-French dub Le conte des vaillants chevaliers!, partie 1, Valerie Lecot, the singing voice of Pablo, recorded her part twice, to make a kingly echo. *Season 4 in Poland won't have a series finale. The series was put on hiatus after the airing of Co Ci dokucza? *Netflix Scandinavia added the all the dubs from the region available to stream. *In the Latin American Spanish dub, the song Yum! ''features Mayan King Tyrone singing "para disfrutar" (meaning "to enjoy"), replacing the English line "to eat" (as part of "I can't wait to eat that pizza!"). Using "para comer" ("to eat") would have been a more accurate substitute line. *Ironically, Austrailia released/broadcasted two dubs of the series: The first one was the American dub, which was both aired earlier and on DVDs released by Nelvana. The final version is the UK dub, which was released on Fremantle DVDs and aired from the third season then. *In the UK dub, rather than using the term ''"nap," Uniqua uses the term "sleep", thus her role name is Uniqua, the Goddess of Sleep. DVD Examples The Arabic, Crotian, Danish, Finnish, French (France), Italian, Indian, Japanese, Māori, Norwegian, and Sinhalese versions of the show have not been released on video as of 2014. File:Amigos_Há_Muito_Tempo.jpg|A DVD from Brazil File:The_Tale_of_the_Mighty_Knights_CA.jpg|A DVD from Canada File:Tábor_pirátů.jpeg|A DVD from Czech Republic and Slovakia File:Ça_Déménage.png|A DVD from Canada, but with French audio File:Hinterhofzwerge_Ritterspiele.jpg|A DVD from Germany File:Dvd cvr backyardteamawesome.jpg|A DVD from Indonesia File:La_Navidad_Con_Los_Backyardigans.png|A DVD from Mexico File:Op_Zoek_Naar_de_Schat.jpg|A DVD from the Netherlands Category:DVDs Category:International